Her Guardian Angel
by mylei
Summary: Takes place after DMS's rejection at the office! Totally SC and LEI! Rr TO ALL YOU LEI FANS
1. Default Chapter

Her Guardian Angel … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... Prologue

By: Karen Zhou 8E

Even if he doesn't remember you now, you'll always be in his heart… were the words that had gotten her so far. Still, the truth is clear, she just doesn't want to believe it. She couldn't bear the pain, no matter hard brave she's been over the last two weeks. Her once perfect world has turned up side down, falling apart at her every step. It's not his fault; it was never his fault in the first place. It was all because of her… these words stabbed through her like a sword, blood dripping without regret.

I silently followed her; tracing each step, I hate seeing her like this, but what can I do? Ever since DaoMingSi came to Taipei, ShanCai has been chasing after him, putting aside her pride. She knew DaoMingSi has lost his memories, and yet she fought back in everyway humanly possible. Everyone knew that it wasn't like her to give up so easily, but the more she tried, the more it hurts. When is she going to give up? How can she forget about him after what they have been through together? I don't know, all I knows is that I will always be watching over her, be her guardian angel.

"Lei?" a weak voice called out to me; barely reaching my ears. I looked up, staring into her swollen eyes, searching for a trace of defeat. I didn't have to look for them, they're all there, she's not hiding her feelings anymore.

"ShanCai, you can cry if you want, I don't mind. You can even do a handstand." I said, never leaving those brown orbs of pain, sadness.

Forcing out a smile, she denied, "Lei, the handstand never worked…" She continued on, "No, I don't want to cry. I can't cry, I've cried too much. I really do hate myself right now. There is no reason for me to cry. I didn't think it was capable of me to cry so much, I'm a **weed**- after all. Nobody would care if I die or not." Choking out bitterly, she accented the word weed. DaoMingFeng must really be getting to her.

"I do, I'll always do." I defended.

"Thank you, Lei…" She stepped into the apartment gate, stopping. "Really, thank you for being there, I wish I can do something for you, but-." Silence. "I have nothing now, nothing at all."

I went on, leaving her to torture the hell out of herself. Leaving her to destroy her soul and heart; all in one. I was useless; I just watched everything happen. I didn't stand up and mark her right; I didn't open my mouth to talk back. I was just a statue for her to lean on, which to her is more than she wanted.

Pausing in front of my car, I played back over and over again the images in my head. The images that now make me grieve the night I refused her offer as being with me. If I had known this would happen, I would have learnt love to her, learnt to shield and treasure her from all of this. And now, it's too late.

"Titi…titi…titi!" it's my cell phone.

I shrugged off the urge to turn it off. I know it's MeiZuo; only he would call at such an ungodly hour. Although it's tempting to ignore the sound, I pressed the green button anyways.

"Hello MeiZuo." Not cutting the annoyed impression on my face, that's how I sounded.

"What's with the voice? Are you sleeping?"

"No." Simple answer,

"Oh? Well, wanna come on out and share some-AHHH XIMEN!" slurring his words unintentionally, he was obviously drunk yet again.

"I don't think so, you two have fun."

"AHHH NO! Huh? Why don't you come, Lei, come. Everyone's here." It's clear that he's down at V.S., the usual hang out place we'd go.

There was no backing out, once MeiZuo's mind is set to something, he going to get it. This indicates that he will call me until I gave in. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

"Click." It's time for some beer.

I threw open the door of my vehicle, a silver BMW convertible. Got in and drove away.

After a little while, I arrived at V.S., looking around for the other three. It was easy, since I heard an explosive laugh coming my way. It was MeiZuo; he's always causing a big commotion.

"Lei! You're here, Ah Si brought his fiancé over." A hyper active guy told me, laughing his head off.

Fiancé. That word stayed in my head, what does it mean; is it real? Are they really truly over for good? I ponder upon my questions, figuring out my emotions. A hand waved in front of me, calling out my name.

"Hey Lei, you ok? Lets' go already!" Needless to say, it's MeiZuo again. Therefore, I went after him, placing myself between XiMen and him. Across from me was Ah Si, with his arm around a girl's shoulder; I guessed that was YeSha.

"Lei, why are you always last? Made us wait for so long!" DaoMingSi stated fiercely. Giving me a look, he is probably angry about what happened between him and ShanCai. I just sat there, returning his look not bothering to give him an answer. He doesn't deserve one. Not ever, after what he did to her. I won't ever forgive him, again.

"Yo, I asked you a question!"

"I can't believe you are so heartless." I stated quite plainly.

"What are you talking about, I was just asking you to answer my question. Forget it."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't try to act innocent." I didn't back out a bit; this is for ShanCai. He'll regret what he did from this day on.

"If you are talking about her, then I was only telling her what I felt. What's wrong with that?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that you bas! How can you even speak like that!"

"Ah Xing, what's going on? Is it something about ShanCai? She's ok, right?" YeSha starts to get confused and since there wasn't any other girl that is really close to these four, she thought it was ShanCai. And she doesn't know how very right she is.

"Ugh! Can you all just shut up about that woman? Who does she think she is anyways?"

"She's our friend and will always be. Ah Si, what did you tell her this time?" It's XiMen who spoke up this round.

"Cut the crap, why is it my fault all the time? If she didn't come and bug me everyday, I wouldn't have did this!" After this, he stormed out of the VIP room, stomping away without a second glance.


	2. Comfort, Anger

Her Guardian Angel… … … … … … … … … … … … ...Chapter One

By: mylei

"Beep, beep, beep!" it's nine in the morning already, only it feels like five instead. You see, despite my laziness, I'm still willing to get up four hours before my usual wake up time. I need to see ShanCai, to make sure she's all right.

Since that day, ShanCai has refused to see anyone, even including her parents. I can imagine her sitting in at a corner, crying. I can dream her tears rolling down her cheeks, until they dry. What had that DaoMingSi done! I didn't bother to call her; her cell is going to be off anyways. She's been through this so many times, and yet every one of them was a bigger blow to her spirit. That struggling spirit I've fallen for…

I stopped at her apartment building, ready to see her tear stained face, glowing with sorrow. Pressing the numbers on the wall pad, I prayed for her to give me a chance to speak.

"Hello?" a girl's voice that isn't ShanCai's spoke.

"Hi, this is HuaZeLei, may I talk to ShanCai please?" I answered, while trying to find out who belongs to that sound. Hoping by being polite, she will transfer the phone to ShanCai.

"Oh sure, one sec!" And then after a long time of mumbling was heard, that person returned again. "I'm sorry HuaZeLei, she's not talking. But I'll let you in, everybody's here." by that time, I realized that was XiaoYou.

"Thank you XiaoYou." I replied.

"No problem, glad you can recognize me. We'll chat later, ShanCai needs some serious help here."

"Yeah, give me a minute." The lock opened on the door. I stepped inside, waiting for the elevator….

In ShanCai's Apartment (XiaoYou, F3, and her parents are there.) 

Like I said, she was cuddling in a corner, sobbing silently. And according the XiaoYou, that was her position for the last 24 hours. Everyone tried to make her smile, either MeiZuo's pointless jokes or XiMen's weird sentimental acts, nothing worked. As for me, I just sat there, beside her with an arm hanging loosely around the little figure, wishing that she's going to be alright.

At first when I entered the suite, ShanCai looked up to me and told me the she's ok and doesn't want to bother anybody. In return, I just stared back at her as she rambled on about how normal it is to get heartbreaks and such once in a while. She then suddenly stopped talking and walked straight at me, tears straining her puffed face. And out of nowhere, she hugged me gently, naturally making me to do the same.

In DMS's Mansion 

"What the hell, where is everyone? How could that son of a b be out as well, rather than sleeping like he should be." DaoMingSi swore loud and clear for the world to hear. He was bored out of his mind, and the fact that every one of F3's members is out of reach did not help. He felt betrayed and is trying to let out his anger, which added to yesterday's unfortunate event.

After hear the unpleasant words, YeSha rushed out and sprit down the staircase, wondering why her fiancé is making so much unwanted noise.

"Ah Xing! What are you doing?" In awe of why the insane guy is punching the wall.

"What am I doing? Well, let me see- perhaps because the three idiots forgot that their leader is stuck in hell and have nowhere to go!" He roared, not caring if he didn't make any sense.

"Um, maybe you can go for a walk or-"

"A WALK? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? AN 80 YEARS OLD LADY? Nice try!" Brainstorming ways to feel better. "That's it, I'll go to that ShanCai or what's her name person and yell at her, she caused all my troubles!" And with that, he stormed out in huge strides with YeSha desperately trying to stop him. (He doesn't know that everyone is there!)


End file.
